Los lobos pertenecen al Norte
by Franela
Summary: ... Para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde. [Este fic participa en el reto de Noviembre de la batalla de hielo y fuego del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa del desafío de Noviembre de "La batalla de hielo y fuego" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._

* * *

 **Los lobos pertenecen al Norte...**  
 _Por Franela_

 **.:.:.:.**

«Está helando —pensó mientras se restregaba los dedos para evitar que se le cayeran. La noche estaba fría en Aguasdulces. Catelyn Tully dormitaba en la cama; él partiría en cosa de horas—. Brandon está muerto».

Aquél último pensamiento lo acosaba sin descanso. Ahora era él el esposo de aquella joven de _cabello caoba y ojos azules_. Brandon estaba muerto. Los ojos decepcionados de la hija de Lord Hoster no pasaron desapercibidos para él. Volvió a restregar sus manos y regresó al lecho, debía descansar. Una larga batalla le esperaba.

«No debería estar aquí —no pudo evitar pensar al cerrar sus ojos. Él debería estar en Invernalia con su padre y sus hermanos menores, no con la prometida de su hermano muerto—. No pertenezco a este lugar».

Aguasdulces no era su hogar, esperaba volver pronto a Invernalia. Volvería con Catelyn, recordó. Seguramente ella tampoco estaría a gusto con el invierno del Norte, aun cuando hubiese sido Brandon quien cabalgara a su lado.

«Lyanna también pertenece al Norte». Estaba en Dorne. ¿Por qué tan lejos de casa, de su preciada nieve y sus queridos arcianos? Pensó entonces que los Lobos pertenecen al Norte. Él no estaba a gusto en Aguasdulces como Lyanna seguramente no lo estaría en Dorne... ni en Desembarco del Rey con su prometido y futuro Rey.

 **...**

«No es como ella —pensó mientras recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha con las yemas endurecidas. El cabello de ella también era oscuro, su mirada desafiante y su rostro hermoso, pero aun así no se parecían en absoluto: del cuerpo de esa mujer no emanaba la esencia de un lobo salvaje, una esencia que él no había llegado a probar y que temía no ser el primero—. No importa. No me importa ser el primero —se dijo ya con el sudor recorriendo su torso, mezclándose con el de aquella mujer—. Pero quiero ser el último».

Cuando la joven se marchó de la tienda volvió a pensar en ello. Él tenía su historia antes de conocer a Lyanna, Ned conocía parte de ella debido a Mya, y aun en esos momentos no podía renunciar al cuerpo caliente de una mujer; pero nada más parecía importar si podía tener a Lyanna a su lado. Ella le pertenecía, era su prometida. Rhaegar no tenía derecho alguno de llevársela.

Apretó las telas bajo sus manos. No le importaría lo que pasara hasta tenerla de vuelta, mataría a ese bastardo y ellos se casarían de una vez por todas, se la llevaría al lecho cada noche y borraría toda marca que aquel Dragón dejara sobre el pelaje de su Loba.

Gobernarían juntos. Venado coronado y Lobo huargo acabarían con el reinado de los Dragones.

En la noche, sin embargo, no pudo soñar con ella quedándose a su lado: cada vez que soltaba su mano ella se marchaba con el Lobo que había heredado de su padre en dirección al Norte...

... Y sobre su cabeza se mantenía intacta aquella corona de rosas azules.

 **...**

 **¡Hola!**

Según Word, tengo 500 palabras justas jajaja

Para este reto debía contener 3 variables que, según mi casa, eran: _**Invierno** _ (una estación del año), _**Tierra de los ríos**_ (una región) y **_Ciervo/Venado_** (un animal). Para la primera, si bien creo no estaban en invierno durante rebelión, traté de hacer su mención tanto en el clima del inicio como en los pensamientos de Ned; en la segunda aludí al asentamiento de los Tully, Aguasdulces, que se encuentra ubicada en la Tierra de los Ríos, y por último el venado es, por supuesto, nuestro querido Robert.

Hace tiempo quería escribir algo Robert/Lyanna, no necesariamente con ellos como una pareja romántica pero sí de ellos :P

Ya me dirán qué les pareció :)

 ** _¡Saludos~!_**


End file.
